


At His Feet

by JaePanic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, a foot fic for people who don’t like feet, im so sorry, stone is a little shit, the doctor is desperate, trigger warning: feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaePanic/pseuds/JaePanic
Summary: “I’m not exactly sure what I’m supposed to do here…”“You’re supposed to stay still and do as you’re told.” The doctor was already on his knees in front of Stone, fretting feverishly with the laces of his left shoe. It certainly wasn’t the most outlandish request he had ever received from the doctor… but it was definitely a first.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 20
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a proper stobotnik fic is coming i swear
> 
> this is a gift for MachoJuice so you can blame her

“I’m not exactly sure what I’m supposed to do here…”

“You’re supposed to stay still and do as you’re told.” The doctor was already on his knees in front of Stone, fretting feverishly with the laces of his left shoe. It certainly wasn’t the most outlandish request he had ever received from the doctor… but it was definitely a first.

To think that the esteemed (unhinged, but esteemed nonetheless) doctor had something so benign as a foot fetish, well… it was almost human of him. Not that Stone would dare say as much to his face, the doctor’s disdain for humanity at large being an ever-present thought in his mind.

‘It could be worse’, he pondered, as Robotnik discarded Stone’s unlaced shoe and slowly began to roll down the cuff of his plain black sock with an expression that almost bordered on reverence, ‘At least lasers aren’t involved this time…’

Stone had to bite his lip to stifle a laugh as the doctor placed a hand under his heel, cradling his foot as if it were a precious new test subject, just waiting to be examined. The feral look of fascination in his eyes certainly suggested as much, Stone had seen that look far too many times at this point to not recognise it. It was was more than a little disconcerting, however, now that the subject in question was him.

He wouldn’t say that he was a particularly ticklish person generally, but this situation appeared to have heightened his sensitivity. A combination of nervousness and, well, the fact that it was Robotnik who had requested such a encounter, was a potent cocktail of endorphins that was beginning to prove too much for the agent.

“Stay still, Stone.” Robotnik hissed as he pressed his lips against his subordinate’s ankle and Stone did his best to lean back in the desk chair that the doctor had rather unceremoniously shoved him into barely a few minutes earlier. His little “request” had been delivered in a manner far more akin to an order than even the doctor himself had intended it to be. Stone supposed desperation will do that to a man.

‘Okay, just stay still, let him have his fun, and soon enough everything will be back to normal.’ He told himself. That was much easier said than done, however, as the doctor was now sucking gently on the area of skin just above the curve of his ankle, the flesh slowly turning red as he increased the pressure, leaving a series of marks trailing down the arch of his foot as Stone realised that his sock wasn’t even fully off yet.

‘I sure hope this doesn’t awaken anything in me.’ Stone thought, as Robotnik rested back on his haunches and finally removed the sock completely, unveiling his toes with the same dramatic flair that he would a new invention, and with much the same enthusiasm.

The sound of shuffling cloth caused Stone to straighten up and crane his neck to look down at where Robotnik had shifted his other hand, his curiosity only serving to bite him right in the ass when he saw that the doctor was now struggling to undo the zipper of his dress pants one-handed. The fabric was already tight around the doctor’s aching hard-on and the sight of his boss becoming so aroused by a foot of all things, and _his_ foot specifically, was just a little too weird for Stone.

“Ah-ah, I didn’t agree to that, doctor.” Stone yanked his naked foot back and out of Robotnik’s grasp in protest, the loss of which left the doctor looking so distraught that you would have thought someone had told him that his lab had just burned down. With all his robots still inside.

“What did you think this was going to entail, Agent Stone?” Robotnik quirked an eyebrow at the other, his expression now morphed into a mask of utter incredulity. “Did you think I just had a taste for overly-affectionate pedicures?” 

Stone huffed and attempted to lean down to retrieve his sock, Robotnik responded by petulantly tossing it into the corner of the room to join his shoe.

The agent was no stranger to the doctor’s more juvenile behaviour, he was well aware of the reputation amongst his colleagues that he was no more than a glorified babysitter. His voice was firm, and bordering on exasperation. “Doctor…”

“Please Stone!” Robotnik’s hands shot out to grasp the other’s ankle tightly, holding on for dear life as Stone’s eyebrows knitted together tightly, part frustration, part concern. The doctor’s face was rife with panic, and the way his voice jumped sharply up an octave betrayed his desperation. This really was important to him. “I can’t trust anyone else… I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.”

‘Oh no.’ Stone thought to himself, as he felt a familiar jolt in his nether regions, his pants suddenly feeling a tad too small for him. The foot thing was a bit much, but the doctor, on his knees, begging him? 

Now that was something he could get behind.

A smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth. The doctor loosened his grip and tilted his head slightly in confusion, that clearly wasn’t the response he had been expecting. Stone wrangled his leg free of Robotnik’s grasp and placed the sole of his foot squarely against the centre of his boss’s chest.

“You want this?” He asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Rather than chastise him for daring to ask such a redundant question, Ivo merely sat there, eyes wide and dumbstruck, nodding his head vigorously as he looked up at Stone pleadingly. Stone felt another jolt of heat spark out from the base of his cock and shoot up and down his spine. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

“Keep your hands off.” 

Robotnik’s arms snapped to his sides, practically vibrating with excitement.

Stone lowered his foot slowly, trailing his toes down the other’s torso until they came to rest over the bulge between the doctor’s legs. Stone pressed the pad of his foot down, tracing the curve of the other’s erection as he steadily increased the pressure. A sharp hiss escaped the doctor’s lips as the zipper began to dig in to his sensitive flesh, his eyes darting up to lock with Stone’s as his assistant flashed him a smirk.

“You need something, doctor?”

“Y-yes.” Came the response through tightly gritted teeth, the corners of his mouth twitching.

“And what might that be?” Stone began to rub his foot back and forth, feeling the heat that emanated from beneath his touch. “You know I _live_ to serve you, Sir.” His tone was breathy and only slightly bordering on mockery.

“Let me touch you.” The doctor’s hands were restless, it was clear by the way he compulsively clenched and unclenched his fists, his whole body trembling with the strain of containing his all-consuming impulses. 

“Hmm, what’s the magic word, Sir?” Stone was well aware that he was pushing it. Any misplaced word could cause the delicate balance between them to completely collapse, but the doctor was so far gone, so overtaken with desire at this point, that he didn’t seem to notice. Or at least didn’t seem to care.

“Please, Stone.” 

His own garments were now uncomfortably tight, and Stone made a point to put on as much of a show as possible as he unbuckled his belt, popped the button on his pants and slowly lowered the zipper, Ivo’s eyes following every laborious motion with laser focus. 

As he palmed his aching member and slipped it past the waistband of his boxers, Stone letting out a sharp intake of breath as the pressure was finally released. He supposed it was only fair that he do the same for the Robotnik.

“Go ahead.”

The speed in which the doctor was able to mirror Stone’s own actions was honestly impressive, and in the blink of an eye they were in sync, Robotnik’s hand working up a steady pace as his tongue explored the spaces in-between the other’s toes. Stone had to hand it to him, only the doctor could make the sight of him sharing a passionate kiss with his big toe look sexy.

The doctor was a mess, a horrifically kooky and ill-mannered mess… and he’d never looked more beautiful.

It wasn’t the feeling of having power over the other that excited him, Stone was perfectly aware that that was merely an illusion anyway. It was the way the doctor, his dear doctor, panted his name breathlessly, his hair horribly dishevelled and clinging to the perspiration on his face, so far from the image of the sharp (if more than a little eccentric) image of him that the rest of the world saw. It was the knowledge that it was all because of him. Robotnik willingly surrendering himself at Stone’s feet.

Stone pressed the pad of his foot against Robotnik’s cheek as he swirled his tongue around his pinkie toe, the visible jolt that shot through the other threatening to send him over the edge. Ivo nuzzled his face into the sole of his foot and Stone once again had to fight back laughter as his boss’s moustache brushed against his skin.

He knew the other was close, with Ivo thrusting slavishly into his gloved hand as Stone bit his lip and stroked himself, and with a sudden flash of inspiration he knew exactly how he wanted this little experiment of theirs to end.

“Hands off.” He barked, impatient now as his own breathing quickened.

“Hey-!“ Robotnik protested, distraught at the sudden loss of contact as Stone yanked his leg back, only to choke on his own words as Stone planted his foot firmly against his cock and wrapped his toes around the shaft to the best of his ability. The sounds that now escaped the doctor’s lips in between heavy, ragged breaths were enough to make Stone’s toes curl… a move that the doctor seemed to deeply appreciate. “Oh _fuck…_ ”

Stone didn’t have time to marvel at the novelty of hearing his superior curse, as he could feel the electricity surging through the two of them, both for differing reasons, but still hopelessly consumed by their fascination for each other. 

Stone pressed the other’s cock flat against his stomach, the remnants of the doctor’s saliva serving as his only lubrication as his agent worked the sole of his foot up and down the length, pausing only to rub the pad of his big toe over the tip, smearing pre-cum across the head and eliciting whimpers the likes of which he had never even imagined Robotnik capable of.

“Stone-!” The doctor held his ankle in a vice-like grip, the buttons on his gloves digging in to an almost painful degree as he thrust himself wantonly against his heel.

“Go on, Doctor… Come for me.” Stone’s back arched as he stroked himself to completion, but he never took his eyes off of Ivo as he came utterly undone before him. Hot strands of pearlescent liquid splashed against his sole and seeped between his toes, the doctor hunched over him now completely spent, his grip on Stone’s leg releasing in order to prop himself up on the tiled floor beneath them as he panted through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Well, Sir…” Stone cleared his throat after a few moments of quiet recovery, the doctor sitting up and running a hand through his dishevelled hair, visibly shaken by the entire experience, but still able to raise an eyebrow questioningly as Stone spoke. “Do you suppose this makes us _sole-mates_ now?” 

He flashed the other his brightest, warmest smile, which served to do nothing to dissuade the doctor as he proceeded to lunge at him, summoning every ounce of remaining strength he had to beat his subordinate with his own shoe, his deranged screeching and Stone’s laughter echoing off the walls of the mobile laboratory.


	2. Artwork by cheesej1zz

Thanks to cheesej1zz for the amazing fan-art <3  
Check them out: https://twitter.com/cheesej1zz


	3. Artwork by Macho Juice

I have like three reasons to keep on living and Macho's art is one of them TT_TT thank you so much, Macho!!

Check them out: <https://twitter.com/Macho_Juice> / <https://www.patreon.com/machojuice>


End file.
